My Best Friend is a Wizard
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Melody is Justin Russo's best friend. He understands her and she understands him until he tells her about his powers.
1. Chapter 1

Melody sat in the sub shop strumming at her guitar singing softly when her friend began stuck his head in the entry way, "Mel, I need to clean the tables."

"Fine. I'll help," Melody replied standing up and setting her guitar outside the room.

"Nah, I can do it," Justin told her gathering plates.

"Ugh. Give me a freakin' wash cloth!" Melody grabbed the one that was slung over Justin's shoulder and he sighed as she began to wipe down the tables.

"You don't have to-" Justin tripped over a chair and fell taking Melody down and sending the dishes flying.

The dishes shattered against the wall and floor as Justin fell on top of Melody making her yelp as the full force of his body weight was distributed on her tiny frame. She winced and Justin started babbling, "Oh no. Your back... I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Melody was a gymnast until she was fourteen and injured her back on the vault. She nodded slowly as Justin clambered off of her and Mrs. Russo rushed downstairs. Justin pulled Melody up seeing her wince, "I'm so sorry!"

"What happened?" Mrs. Russo demanded throwing her hand up when she saw the broken glass.

"I tripped," Justin replied sheepishly grabbing the broom that was sitting in the corner.

"Justin, you are so clumsy! OW!" Melody teased rubbing her back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Justin asked worriedly.

"I'm sure, Justin. Stop worrying," Melody replied as Mrs. Russo eyed her.

"Justin , be careful with your friends!" Mrs. Russo shook her head and headed back upstairs.

Justin finished sweeping and wiped down the tables before sitting next to Melody, "I'm so so-"

"Justin! Stop apologizing!" Melody told him as he untied his apron.

"I-Never mind," Justin muttered as Melody stood.

"I'm going to get tea, wanna come?" Melody asked gathering her things.

Justin handed Melody her beloved journal before replying, "Sure."

Melody took it quickly and stuffed it in her bag before grabbing her guitar and putting it in the case. She was, in many ways, Justin's polar opposite; she wasn't very organized and she was very artsy. She dropped her sheet music and bent over to grab it wincing as she bent over.

"Mel..." Justin handed her the music pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Melody murmured into his chest.

They pulled apart and she pulled her guitar on her back, "Lets go."

* * *

><p>Melody sipped her green tea pulling her knees to her chest resting her chin on her knees; Justin knew her all to well, "You're sad."<p>

"I'm always sad, Justin." Melody looked over at Justin who was fiddling with the seam of his shirt.

"I know... It makes me sad when you're sad," Justin replied resting his hand on hers.

"I'm sorry."

"You can't help it."

"How do you figure?"

"Clinical depression is a disease just like cancer. You can't help getting cancer."

"It's different."

Justin began to rattle off facts making Melody angry, "Gosh, Justin! Can't you just let it go?"

"Yeah but-"

"Stop, Justin. Just. Stop." Melody stood up but Justin grabbed her wrist.

"Fine. I'm sorry, Mel," Justin told her pulling her back onto the couch.

Melody rested her head on Justin's shoulder and he smiled to himself before sipping out of his cup again, "I gotta go home, Mel."

"Oh. Okay," Melody replied standing and grabbing her stuff.

"I'll walk you home," Justin offered taking the guitar for her.

"You don't have to do that," Melody replied softly.

"I kinda do. It's part of being a best friend," Justin explained smiling.

* * *

><p>Melody started singing the chorus to "Love Drunk" and dancing around her room when she saw Justin hovering in the doorway. He was laughing and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "Oh my gosh..."<p>

"Is now a bad time?" Justin laughed as she turned off the music.

"Uh... No. Whadda need?" Melody asked pulling him into her room and onto her bed.

Melody was wearing a relatively short dress that showed off her toned legs making Justin stutter, "I-I needed to talk to you."

"About?" Melody asked self consciously pulling her dress down.

"Well. Not here. Can we go to my house?" Justin asked making her nod.

"Yeah. I can't believe you saw that..." Melody was blushing as she grabbed her light blue hoodie.

She pulled it on and slipped her plaid shoes as Justin spoke, "I knew you were a dork."

"Hey now! You have an doll-" Justin scowled, "ACTION FIGURE."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Melody teased following Justin out the door, "MOM! I'M GOING TO JUSTIN'S!"

"Alright!" her mom shouted back.

* * *

><p>"Woo. Um. Well. Ummmmmm." Justin was helplessly babbling as he stood in front of the lair.<p>

"Justin, what?" Melody asked touching his back.

"Well..." Justin opened the door and quickly ushered her in.

"What is this?" Melody asked looking around.

Justin didn't know how to tell her, "ALEX!"

"Hmmm? Whoa! What's she doing here?" Alex asked eyeing Melody.

"Well..." Justin locked eyes with his sister begging her silently.

"Oh. We're wizards." Alex shrugged and exited the lair making Justin frown.

"Justin, really. What is this place?" Justin pulled out his wand and murmured, "Edgebonoutoosis" pointing the wand at the orange on the table.

Another orange appeared making Melody gasp, "Oh my... How?"

"My entire family."

"Why me?"

"You're my best friend."

Melody blinked rapidly making Justin hug her, "You can't tell anyone."

"I kinda figured," Melody told him closing her eyes and inhaling his scent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope it is semi-okay. xD<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Melody jerked awake panting; she had been having bad dreams ever since Justin told her. He told her everything, every dangerous thing he had been involved in and most importantly the upcoming competition. She sighed and looked at her clock; _4: 31 AM. _She wondered if Justin would be up so she decided to call him.

"Ugh. Hello?" Justin groaned tiredly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I just-" Melody stammered.

"It's fine. Whadda need?" Justin asked sounding more alert.

"I just wanted to talk to you..." Melody murmured running a hand through her tangled hair.

"You had another nightmare?" Justin questioned as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweater out of his closet.

"Yeah." Melody sighed as she flipped her light on.

"Want me to come over? I will."

"Please?"

"Of course, Mel. I'll see ya in ten."

Melody went out into her small living room/kitchen and waited for Justin's knock; she quickly let him in when he knocked. She relocked the door before leading Justin to the couch, "What happened this time?"

"It's the same every time, Justin. You always die." Melody's words were hard and stiff making Justin touch her leg.

"It's my fault," Justin whispered making Melody shake her head.

"No. I'm glad you told me... How long until your competition?" Melody asked looking at him.

"A few months... The summer..." Justin replied softly looking around the apartment.

Melody nodded and looked at her friend, he looked almost sad, "What?"

"Nothing."

"Justin, you're lying."

"I am not!"

"Liar."

"Ugh. No."

"Fine. I'll just stop talking to you."

Justin took her face in his hands, turning her head so her eyes were locked with his, "If I win..."

"What?" Justin, in a moment of bravery, kissed her softly.

She was surprised but tangled her hand in his hair and deepened the kiss as he rested a hand on her waist, and Melody pushed him on the couch making him break away gasping for air, "You are so much braver than me when it comes to that stuff. Always have been, always will be."

"We balance each other out," Melody whispered against his lips.

"I'm not brave... I cried when I had to give a speech for the first time," Justin replied trying to not feel awkward or be awkward.

"I'll be brave for you. You're the strong one," Melody explained resting her chin on his chest.

"Strong?"

"Strong."

"How?"

"You have always been strong for me."

"Psshhht."

"You're modest."

"You have little confidence."

"How?"

"You cried for an hour after you sent in application for Julliard. You said you weren't good enough and then a few months later, you got an acceptance later."

"Justin... You know-"

"I do know. It's okay that you're insecure but you need to have more confidence!"

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Justin was silent as she shifted so she could see his face better. They were quiet as they waited for the sun to rise so Melody could get ready for her morning class.

* * *

><p><strong>Four Months Later<strong>

"Good luck..." Melody distanced herself from Justin as he left for the competition.

"Mel..." Justin stepped towards her and she shook her head.

"Go." Justin kissed her cheek before disappearing into the portal.

Melody felt a tear run down her face and she wiped it away and sat next to Harper and Zeke looking at her legs. Harper was friends with Melody but didn't know her well enough to console her so she just smiled at the depressed teen.

* * *

><p>"Justin! You can't keep this up!" Melody yelled at her boyfriend.<p>

"Why not?" Justin demanded throwing his apron at the counter.

"You're hurting everyone around you!" Melody exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that Alex ruined my life!" Justin yelled back.

"Your life. Fine. If being a wizard is your life, I guess you don't need me anymore," Melody shouted making Justin frown, "Melody... Wait!"

Melody shook her head and walked out of the sub shop making Justin kick a chair angrily. This was his breaking point; he wasn't ready to forgive Alex but he couldn't let Melody leave him because he was being a jerk. Justin followed her quickly grabbing her arm, "Melody!"

"What?" Melody spun to look at Justin.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you," Justin replied making Melody sigh.

"I can't watch while you do that to your family," Melody told him making him nod.

"I can't forgive Alex but... I can treat her better," Justin replied softly.

"I understand, I guess." Melody stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and he met her half way resting his hand on her waist.

Justin pulled away suddenly making Melody purse her lips, "Seriously?"

Justin blushed, "Well..."

"Jeez. I don't need eighth grade health again," Melody replied cringing.

Justin stuck his tongue out at her making her roll her eyes, "I have my audition tonight."

"For?" Justin asked lacing their fingers together.

"West Side Story!" Melody replied grinning.

"Oh. You'll do great. What song?"

"One Hand, One Heart."

"You sing beautifully on that song."

"Thank you!"

"Just speakin' the truth!"

Melody shook her head as they reached the subshop. Alex was washing tables and turned to go to the back when she saw Justin. Justin went behind the counter and began to put away supplies. Melody went top talk to Alex, "He's stubborn."

"Yeah, I know." Alex's voice was bitter and almost sad.

"I'm sorry he's being like this," Melody told her smiling sadly.

"It isn't your fault."

"I know. I told him he needed to stop."

"What'd he say?"

"That... He could never forgive you."

"This is hopeless." Alex had tears streaming down her face as she threw down the wash cloth and ran upstairs.

Melody sighed and kissed Justin's cheek, "I have to go."

"Call me after you audition!" Justin called.


End file.
